User blog:Cfp3157/Season 2 Episode 1: Gurkhas vs Waffen SS
You've waited a long time for this, so here you go!! To kick this season off right, we'll have two WWII special forces-like soldiers duel for the title when..... Gurkhas- The mountain assassins from Nepal, who were hired by England during the 19th century to do the dirty work for the crown. face off with... Waffen SS- Nazi Germany's elite shock troops, who ravaged all of Europe in the Second World War to fufill Hitler's evil dream of world domination. These two warriors are near super-human for their time. Rifles, pistols, machine guns, and knives will collide in this fight to discover... WHO....IS...DEADLIEST!!!!!!!!!! Weapons The Gurkhas fight for Her Majesty with... Kukri.jpg|Kukri 300px-Webley IMG 6789.jpg|Webley Mk VI SMLE.jpg|Lee-Enfield SMLE Bren Mk2.jpg|Bren Mk 2 The Waffen SS fought for Furher and Fatherland with... Hitler Knife.jpg|Hitler Knife Walther P38.jpg|Walther P38 Kar98k.jpg|Kar98k FG421stPattern.jpg|FG42 Edges Melee: The Kukri has a bigger blade and when it comes to knives, size matters a lot. Plus, it is much more versatile than the Hitler Knife. Edge: Gurkhas Close Range: I will probably be argued with, but I call it even. The Webley has a bigger muzzle velocity and round, but the P38 has the magazine size and rate of fire advantage. Edge: Even Mid Range: The SMLE is slightly lighter, has a ten-round magazine, and a quicker bolt. Edge: Gurkhas Long Range: Despite the relliability issues, I give the Bren the edge because of it's bigger magazine, farther range, and decent round and rate of fire. Edge: Gurkhas X-factors Gurkhas/X-factor/Waffen SS 91 Physicality 87 76 Brutality 88 93 Warrior Mentality 72 83 Training 85 Unlike last season, I'm not giving my opinion. This time I'm having two users give their opinions on why their warrior will win. Expert Opinion: Gurkhas (by El Alamein) The Waffen SS suffer in this battle thanks to their superiority complex. They're big physically - after all, the Nazis were Nazi about choosing the perfect "Aryan" soldiers to spearhead their "elite" military unit... but all the training went for watching over the Polish ghettos and the concentration camps. That's where these Waffen SS pieces of crap got their superiority complex from - shooting down innocent, unarmed and physically weakened Nazi undesirables in dirty Nazi-run camps. They have little combat experience - when the American forces were driving in from the west and the Soviets pushing in from the east, the Waffen SS simply dropped their guns and surrendered if the odds were against them - and they were such cowards, they would run to the U.S. forces to surrender, in fear of retribution from vengeful Soviet soldiers recovering from the invasion of their homeland. The Nazis do have one advantage - German engineering. The Germans produced some of the best weapons in WWII, and the Waffen SS has the training to back it up - but they don't have the warrior mentality to stand behind that gun and put down an enemy warrior. Once the Gurkhas start to shoot back and inflict a casualty or two on the Germans, it's gonna seriously mess with the Nazis' heads. Let's look at the Gurkhas. Their training is on par with that of any special forces unit in the world (Waffen SS included) - and they're just as physically fit (if not a little more, considering their Nepalese upbringing). They do suffer slightly as far as weapons are concerned... yeah the Bren can jam sometimes... but it's only a minor setback when you examine their fierce warrior mentality. The Gurkhas are descended from generations of warriors - they were born to serve. They also have a stellar combat record fighting in Japanese-controlled Asian territories like Burma, and the psychological impact their attacks would inflict on their foes was profound. The Japanese soldiers, masters of psychological warfare themselves, fell victims to the close-quarters ambush tactics of the Gurkhas. This brings us to the final strength of the Gurkhas - discipline in close-quarters combat. That Kukri is a fearsome-looking thing, bigger than whatever the Nazis will bring in for a bladed weapon. The Gurkhas were able to use it from WWII to now - taking on Taliban soldiers and .... um, cutting off their heads with the Kukris. Heck, a six-foot Nazi will just be a big target for the five-foot Gurkha and his knife. Ultimately, the Gurkhas take this because of their arguably better physicality, greater experience with combat against a competent foe (and victories to back up that claim, as the Waffen SS mostly participated in failed defense attempts from Normandy to Berlin), their mastery of psychological warfare (which the Waffen SS will be very susceptible to), and their ferocity in close-quarters combat. The Nazis are cruel and ruthless, but pointing your rifle at an unarmed citizen is a lot different from pointing your rifle at an enemy soldier. Expert's Opinion: Waffen SS (by User: Thundrtri) The Waffen SS will win because they're die hard warriors. The Gurkhas aren't fighting for their homeland. They're fighting for England, they aren't fighting for Nepal. The SS are fighting for their homeland, their country, they believe in the Fatherland and the Fuhrer, they are fighting for Germany! Not to say that the Gurkha's aren't motivated, but the SS are so dedicated to their country. They would rather die then let the Fatherland fall. Another reson why I believe the SS will is because of weaponry. The SS have the best weapons that Nazi Germany could pump out of their production machine. They had the best of the best of the best! No warrior in Germany's arsenal at the time had better weapons. The Gurkha's weapons didn't even stand a chance, they had whatever the British could make at the time. just look at it, the MG42 was supplied to SS machine gun squads, compare that to the Bren, the Gurkhas stood no chance. Finally, there's their ruthlessness. They'll kill whatever the costs. It doesn't matter if it's your brother, they'll kill him if they need to. They do what they're told and will die accomplishing it. The Gurkhas aren't ruthless, they aren't even fighting for their own country, how are they to beat someone who are as ruthless as the SS. Battle Gurkhas: 12345 Waffen SS: 12345 Five Waffen SS troops are running from Allied forces in a strange forest. The forest is in Nepal where five Gurkha mercenaries are patrolling a nearby jungle in search of Japanese troops. The Waffen SS leader is taking a drink from his canteen when he sees one of the Gurkhas. He thinks they are Japanese allies until he sees the Union Jack on his shoulder. The SS screams for his men to get in position and draws his Walther P38. He aims and clips the Gurkha. Gurkhas: 1234 Waffen SS: 12345 The Gurkhas leader yells to his men and gets behind the cover of a tree. He aims his Webley revolver and shoots an SS in the chest. Gurkhas: 1234 Waffen SS: 1234 The man beside him loads his Bren machine gun and fires a burst of rounds into another German. Gurkhas: 1234 Waffen SS: 123 The SS leader panics and orders his men to retreat into a nearby village. His machine gunner aims his FG42 and kills the Bren gunner. Gurkhas: 123 Waffen SS: 123 The three remaining Gurkhas pursue the Germans. They enter village looking for the Germans when one steps out and kills a Gurkha with his Kar98k. Gurkhas: 12 Waffen SS: 123 The last Gurkha regular kills the German with his SMLE. Gurkhas: 12 Waffen SS: 12 The Gurkha leader covers his friend by shooting the last regular Nazi with his Webley. Gurkhas: 12 Waffen SS: 1 As both Gurkhas reload, the last Nazi plunges his Hitler Knife into the rifleman's neck. Gurkhas: 1 Waffen SS: 1 The Gurkha leader draws his Kukri and twists his knife in a few circles. As the Nazi braces himself for the slash, the Gurkha kicks the Nazi in the face. As the SS leader rubs his jaw, the Gurkha quickly slashes the SS' chest, leaving a deep gash. The fatigued and frightened Nazi thrusts the Gurkha's leg in retaliation, but the Gurkha pushes through the pain and thrusts his Kukri into the SS' leader's throat. Gurkhas: 1 Waffen SS: As the Nazi draws his last breath, the Gurkha raises his bloody knife and yells in victory, "AYO GURKHALI!!" (The Gurkhas are here!" Final Conclusion As the writer of this battle, I believe the Gurkhas won the battle because they had a spuerior rifle, a superior knife, and a much fiercer warrior mentality. This is what led them to victory. Notes * Battle will be five-on-five. * The battle will take place either in a German city or a jungle village. * Voting ends on September 26th, 2012. * Votes like "Gurkhas beacuse their Asian." or "SS because they worked for Hitler won't count at all. A reasoned vote lasting at least three sentences long will count as one. * Additional notes may be added. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts